


Canarrow: Questioning Beliefs

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Saving Laurel, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. As Sara kills Damien Darhk before he could kill Laurel, she has a moment of self-doubt and crisis of faith, when Oliver comes in to comfort her. Canarrow fic on request from changingdestiny40.





	Canarrow: Questioning Beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A request from changingdestiny40. Inspired by Dragon Age 2, romance between Hawke and Fenris.
> 
> For a background, Sara went back in time and killed Damien Darhk before he could kill Laurel, and she killed him and Malcolm Merlyn for aiding him in a brutal manner and now has a moment of self-doubt.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sara was in the loft, sitting on the couch as Laurel opened the door to Oliver.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"She's been there like for half a day." Laurel said.

"You tried talking to her?" Oliver asked.

"She won't listen to me." Laurel sighed as she turned to her sister in worry. "I thought you might…"

Oliver nodded as he entered before Sara threw the glass to the fireplace as flames burst out. "Can we talk?"

Sara just stared at the flames. "I'm not sure what is there to talk about, Ollie. I killed Darhk. I killed Merlyn. Laurel's alive. But none of it feels like it should."

"That's because you realized what you did." Oliver pointed out as in his mind was still fresh how Sara brutally killed Darhk. "You thought killing him would solve everything."

"But I feel like I…"

"I've been where you're at." Oliver nodded as he remembered beating a man to death with a rock back on the island. "Just tell me honestly, did killing Damien Darhk make you feel better?"

Sara sighed. "I thought it would at the time… but now I'm not so sure."

Oliver nodded. "Hold on to that doubt. It means you're still human."

Sara wasn't convinced by Oliver's words though. "I just don't know what am I supposed to do now."

"Maybe start by leaving the past in the past." Oliver said. "I think you're still holding on to that darkness that you've been through."

"You're saying it like it's easy." Sara scoffed.

"I never said it was." Oliver replied. "But, you don't have to go through this alone anymore."

Sara sighed before turning to Oliver. "We've never talked about what happened between us two years ago."

"You didn't look like you wanted to." Oliver pointed out.

Sara looked down in shame. "I felt terrible back then. I thought you were better off without me. I was gonna kill Roy and I kept holding onto that darkness. If I had killed Roy, you would have hated me. I know I would deserve no less."

"I'd never hate you, Sara." Oliver sat down next to her. "I'd blame you at first, yes… but I'd never give up on you."

Sara sighed. "If I could go back and not run away, I would. When I died… and when Laurel brought me back… it… I felt like if I was torn to pieces. And I felt like nothing could put me back together, ever again."

"We'll find a way. Maybe the reason you kept running because for so long you were on your own was that you had no one to stand by you no matter what to face that darkness." Oliver said. "Maybe besides Nyssa. But we're here together." Sara smiled, assured. "We're in this together now."

For a moment they stared at each other before Sara took a breath. "If I could go back and do things differently, I would." She said.

"What would you have done?" Oliver asked.

"I'd tell you how I really felt. No matter what, I don't want to give up on what we have. That wherever this takes us, I want you with me." Sara said. "But..." She sniffed. "I was a coward. I thought you were better off without me."

"I understand, Sara." Oliver smiled. "I've always understood."

And a few moments later, they started to kiss as Sara unbuttoned Oliver's shirt as he took off her top, while they laid down on bed…

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
